Volcano
Etymology The volcano does not appear in manga, only in the anime and Claymore DS Game. Unnamed by the characters. Description A volcano north of Pieta, in northern region of Alfons. See world map. Caldera-type volcano. Lava streams on inner walls appear to flow from outside source. Pools of lava are scattered on crater floor.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 Natural opening to crater interior is where Miria, Deneve and Helen, then later Jean and Raki enter.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 History Site of the combat between Priscilla versus Clare, with Miria, Deneve and Helen later taking over for Clare. 'Pieta' In the battle-wrecked village of Pieta, Priscilla returns to her awakened form. This interrupts Helen's execution of Clare, who flies skyward to fight Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 'Volcano' 'Round I' 'Rescuers' Within a partially active volcano, Clare and Priscilla sword-fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 As Miria, Deneve and Helen rush to the volcano, they suddenly confront Galatea. Instead of fighting the warriors, Galatea directs them to the volcano. Climbing the volcano, Deneve and Helen ask Miria why Clare is obsessed with Priscilla. Miria reveals that Clare has the flesh and blood of a warrior, instead of a Yoma. And that warrior is Teresa, who Priscilla killed.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 'Catch-up' Meanwhile, Raki helps carry Jean across the winter landscape, as they follow the warriors' trail, Jean herself leaving a trail of blood.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 'Round II' 'Defeat and arrival' Despite greater and greater Yoma power levels, Clare gets repeatedly beaten back by Priscilla. Clare lies crumpled in defeat. Priscilla and Clare fight in volcano But before Priscilla can kill Clare, Miria, Deneve and Helen arrive. Priscilla greets them. They attack, Miria cutting off one of Priscilla's wings.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 'Yoma power vortex' In the distance, Jean and Raki see the huge amount of Yoma power shooting up from the volcano. Jean carries Raki and races toward the volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 'Bigger surprise' Everyone is startled to see Priscilla evolving into a giant. During battle, she captures Miria, then severs the limbs of Deneve and Helen. She drops Miria to earth.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 'Round III' Clare sees her comrades lying unconscious. She picks herself up, having flashbacks as to why she seeks Priscilla's death. Clare awakens even further, evolving into a multi-bladed, winged being. Jean and Raki finally reach the volcano's interior.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 'Round IV' 'Beginning of the end' Despite Clare's increasing Yoma energy release, Priscilla still dominates the fight. She grabs Clare and drops her into the volcano interior. But flashbacks of Teresa revive Clare, whose awakened form evolves even further. She once again challenges Priscilla, who now fails to keep up. Priscilla, hit with multiple counterattacks, plunges inside the volcano. Priscilla reverts to her human form. As Clare approaches, Priscilla hallucinates her as Teresa.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 But before Clare can behead Priscilla, Raki stops her. As Clare loses control of her body, Jean intervenes and pulls Raki to safety. But Clare's mandibles penetrate Jean. Jean, now mortally wounded, uses the last of her life force to bring Clare back to normal. In a vortex of Yoma Power, Jean is left dead, but Clare is back to normal. Isley snatches up Priscilla. He calls for a truce and vanishes.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Aftermath' Miria, Deneve and Helen leave Clare and Raki at the volcano. The three split up, Deneve and Helen going one way, and Miria another. Miria plans to live among the civilian population, gathering evidence against the Organization.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 Back on the volcano slope, Clare grieves at the grave of Jean. But Clare gets up. She asks Raki if he wants to accompany her on her journey, yet undetermined. Which he does.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 As Clare and Raki climb down the volcano, she stops to take one look back. Final iconic image—Teresa's ghost, standing by Jean's grave-mark, bidding goodbye.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 Additional notes 'Video' *Italy version of Clare fighting Priscilla in volcano *Japan version of Miria, Deneve and Helen fighting Priscilla in volcano References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Places Category:Island Category:Alfons